neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Meyacha=3
Meyacha=3 is a member of Neo-Gotei 13 and an Officer of the Royal Guard. 'Appearance' Meyacha=3, 'or more commonly known as Meya, Meyaaaa, Meyachan or even Lolipachi, looks like a tall Chinese girl with an unusally flat chest and developed athletic body structure. Although she looks too thin to be able to accomplish her feats, she is able to prench press several boulders at once, flash step at least 100 kilometres and break a stone wall with bare hands. She may be considered pretty by those who have seen her, but since she is perpertually scowling or emotionless, her beauty does not seem to radiate that well. Her hair is jet black, and usually curled or flowing around her waist, with grey irises. Although it is indefinetely certain she is Chinese, she is pale and resemble more of that along the Geisha of ancient Japan. Her legs (thigh) are reported to be disproportionate to that of her body, they seem more massive and muscular than most men in the Gotei. However, they are well concealed under the Royal guard uniform, so she seems to be normal until further observation. She prefers to wear her uniform, maintaining that respect and representability is to be upheld at all times. However, in casual clothing, she wear a navy shirt with white buttons with black jeans, as well as either a slim tie or open to reveal chest. She currently supports a "yin" porcelain piece on a necklace, which she has never shown anyone except the one whom gave it to her. Attempt to see it will result in decapitation. 'Personality Like the previous Kenpachi's that came before her Meyacha=3 she has that "standoffish" and rough personality. Furthermore Meyacha firmly separates personal life from the Gotei, unlike a lot of the other captains, which makes it a bit difficult to approach her. However there is one very unusual trait Meyacha has, she seems rather insecure about her breast size and will violently explode if she over hears other talking about larger breasts and the joys they bring. Much to the consternation and amusement of those who get caught in her tirades. It is duly noted that she had this problem before, in the Original Gotei, which had ended in repressed psycholgical memories. Due to the medicial help on the 4th division's psychological ward, the effect (as seen currently) has been visibly reduced from what could have been seen. The 4th division has never seen such a tantrum to cause so many fatalities. Meyacha in the old Gotei was almost discharged for it were not be the calming attitude of Sarun and his forgiveness, which he views has paid for itself as Meyacha has become a Royal Guard. Meyacha's intelligence seems average, but upon recent tests, it appears that her iQ is around 145, her aptitude tests reveal that she is the most tactical of almost all of Gotei 13, bar the special ops and the specially tactical squads. However, she views this as a secondary trait, since she'd much rather focus on the pure thrills of fighting. She seems unnerved of her artistic ability, claiming everything she has created to be "crap" or "shit", even if the art piece in question is amazing, average or even impassive. Hence the distant personality. 'Relationships' She had a weird one with Cenyt, who she just found "going too fast" which is fair, since it was announced in version 2 that they were to be wed, when they met in version 1. Still, anyone to go against Cenyt and to injure/maim him in any way possible, is to expect the wrath of Meya. She has an ongoing marriage with Elementalist, which is completely weird and Meya never brings it up until someone shouts "Wincest",just like /b/. Elementalist is her grandfather, as Shnookie (her sister) is Elementalist's grand-daughter. Which Meya did not know, for the record, until she married Elementalist and several versions after. To this day, her horror still leaves a scar. Having said that, since age does not really exist nor does paradoxies, she doesn't spend half her life thinking about it. She has the most awesome daughter, Lunar , which she has actively persuaded the LunarxYuuki ship after originally going against it. She still maintains it was a joke, but that can't explain the mounds of Yuri that she planted in Lunar's bedroom. She's a bad mother. She had an ongoing spar/war against StriderCrestone (now known as Jovie) but that was simply because people do not AFK when she is attacking them :hm. It's been fixed now. Shnookie has been her much loved sister, and no matter what happens, nothing will separate the two. The will always try to comfort each other, but Meya knows that she can't help Shnookie even when she wants to. Somtimes, you just have to grieve by yourself. However, if Shnookie wants flamethrowers, Meya will give her a catalogue of 11th division's inventory and a blank check. And a couple of litres of gasoline. Sisterly love is the most destructive best. Any relationships, as in family ties, shall be redirected to Shnookie. Quoted saying "I really don't need that many family members Shnookie, why the *QUACK* do you have them all?" 'History' Not much to say. To be perfectly honest, all she remembers is incest, candy and her being as cute as Yachiru. Better leave it at that. 'Abilities' Apart from her Zanpaktou abilities, she has an inate ability to control the Earth, as in dirt, soil and stone. It has been boiled down to a very strong ability to change metals, but anything that was been tampered with is significantly harder to control, eg. Steel. Her kidou use is limited, since she does not feel a need to use it, but she is able to break through most kidou spells through pure willpower and force. She has sated numerous times that she is inept at kidou spells since it doesn't suit her fighting style, and believes it to be unethical, as it seems cowardly to use spells while you should be fighting without kidou (reference to the general 11th division viewpoint) However, the main reason why she doesn't use Kidou is that she can't pronounce the words that properly. Her Shunpo is average, which she has adapted her fighting style to suit it. She has trained a technique called "Ride the Tiger" perfected by the Chinese, in which she allows the opponent to rush her while utterly defeating them. A downside to this is that she has to take a few hits sometimes, forcing herself to be injured in order to get into range. A combination fo her shikai and earth controlling abilities, she is deadly to all those that try to attack. She often likes to fight bare fisted, since it allows her to practise only deadly moves when killing hollows. She has been reported to kill a Gillian with one arm, in a reported time of 20 seconds. However, she shrugs it of as a wrong calculation, a "heat in the battle" miracle. She claims to have killed it much faster. The only downside to these abilities is that she is not very offensive, on the contrary, she is utterly defensive, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, bidding her time. Howeer, it doesn't mean she's not aggrssive, far from it. She just prefers to fight defensively when she's serious/unaggitated. It has been noted that she is sometimes able to predict entire moves in a fight, even in chess. Especially in chess. She once paused in the middle of a 5 minute game, wrote down all the moves played next (including the opponents) and executed the final checkmate. Likewise, when fighting an Adjuchas, she was able to make the hollow sit down, write down all the course of events, resulting in a spinal separation with three fingers. It was incredibly bloody. However, this ability fails her when she does not know her opponents ability to the full, in which she adopts the most defensive methods possible. 'Zanpakutō ' 'Trivia' 'Quotes' Category:Royal Guard Category:Division 0 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles